Being with the guy like you
by kaoruhyunalover
Summary: Kaoru is moving back to Tokyo from Yokohama. She'll enroll to a school as a junior level. Kaoru took her freshmen year at Tokyo but transfered to Yokohama because of family problems. Kenshin her ex-boyfriend has been a big dumbass after Kaoru left Tokyo...Will Kaoru help him to rise and understand the misunderstood things that they have?...Rated t for language .Please Review
1. the beginning

.

.

.

Declaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but I own the other characters that are not included in the manga Review

Kaoru's POV

I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I'm turning eighteen this year.I live with my aunt, Aunt Mayomi. She took care of me after my parents die in a car crash when I was seven. Aunt Mayomi always comfort me everytime I think about my parents. I always say to myself that it is my fault why my parents die. I was learning kendo back then and invited my parents to the tournament so that they can watch me fight with my skills that's why I always blame myself of their death. Mom and Dad were heading to Kurashi Shrine where the tournament will be held and the car accident occured. If I can just bring back time and didn't invite them they will be alive by now and being at my side but it already happened. Aunt Mayomi said that's life. That's how people live for, to face their problems, big or has been years after my parents die and I already move on and face my life...

Me and my aunt is moving to Tokyo today from Yokohama. I'm so excited because I will soon see my friends and other only reason that we moved to Yokohama is to forget the memories of my parent and move on. Tokyo is my birth place. I've been here there for more than a decade then after that we moved to Yokohama but I took my freshmen year there and that's the time i met the bestest friend of the world. She's so kind and she always help me to face my problems...Thanks to her I got high grade and passed calculus...

Today is just another normal day for an human being. Were getting ready for the flight to Tokyo and I'm already packed and excited

"Kao-chan, are you ready? We need to catch up or else we will be late for our flight" Aunt Mayomi said as she grabbed the huge bags that are filled with stuff needed for Tokyo.

"Yes oba-san I'm already ready" I said with a huge sigh

"Okay dear go and wait for a cab outside as I bring this huge bags outside"

"Hai"

I'm already in front of our house is not that big but its just enough for the two of us.I waiting for a cab to take us to the airport. Then minutes past by an empty- passanger cab drive through our sreet and I held it.

"Oba-san, a cab is already waiting for us. You have to hurry" I said as i help Aunt Mayomi get the big bag inside the cab's trunk.

Aunt and I alraedy entered the cab and already told the driver to go to the airport.

While the cab is reaching to its destination, I looked at the window and adored the wonderful views of Yokohama.

"ohhhhh, I'm going to miss this place and also my good friends" I said and made a huge sigh

"Me too dear but don't worry we'll always visit here during vacations and free time" Her aunt said while listening to classical music that has been played my the speaker of the cab.

'This is going to be a long day' I mumble to myself

Normal POV

Kaoru and her Aunt already arrived at the are already at the line to get their tickets and then after that they went to sit in the chairs and wait when the airplane that they will take.

"Airplane to Tokyo number 524 is ready to load"

"I think that's the plain" Kaoru's aunt said while getting ready and heading to the airplane.

Kaoru nodded and followed her aunt

Kaoru and her Aunt is already at the plane then the pilot speaked through the speakers

"Good morning passengers. Please fasten your seat belts and we're leaving in ten minutes"

Both of them fasten their seat belts and Kaoru looked at the the window daydreaming

After hours of heavy travel they already arrived at Tokyo and waiting for Kaoru's best friend to pick them up

Kaoru's POV

'I wonder, where would that waesel been?' I mumbled at my self

Then I heard someone calling my name

"Kaoru!" I heard a little girl called out my name then i turned around to see who it was

I saw a familiar face running towards me then I recodnized her. It was my best friend, Misao.

"Hey Misao where have you been?" that's my bestest friend, Misao. She's a supper dupper hyper and cheerful girl but when all of us are thinking serious, she's the most serious of us and also the smartest one. She's a kind girl. I love her very much

Author's note: this is the the end.I'm sorry it already late that's why it is so short I hope you liked it i need to sleep now. Please Review


	2. realization

Previously in being with a guy like you: "Hey Misao where have you been?" that's my best friend, Misao. She's a super duper hyper and cheerful girl but when all of us are thinking serious, she's the most serious of us and also the smartest one. She's a kind girl. I love her very much

"Sorry for being late, Kao-chan. I overslept at our house and I didn't realize what time is it" Misao said as she help carrying our bags.

"It's okay Misao-chan. I really missed you so much when we're at Yokohama. So who's this guy?" I said with a questioned face.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry for being rude. Kao-chan, this is my cousin Soujiro Seta, he's from Kyoto. He transferred here a year ago when you were at Yokohama"

" Nice meeting you Seta-san. I'm Kaoru Kamiya and this is my aunt, Aunt Mayomi." I said as I put out my hand to have a hand shake.

"Please, call me Sou-chan like other people call me. I really don't like formals"

"So call me Kaoru or Kao-chan or whatever you like just don't call me tanuki or you will have a smack on the face" I said as I put a big smile on my face.

"So Misao and Soujiro, right? How'd you been. I really miss our bonding together with my niece during her freshmen years. I also remember Misao when she was almo-"as aunt mayomi said but Misao avoided her to tell us because she was really embarrass that time.

"…. Takarushi-san, you don't need to tell the whole story..umm. Don't even try to tell, please" as Misao turned a bright red

All of us laugh except Misao as she turned a darker shade of red.

"Okay guys its time to head to the apartment and continue our chatting there we better find a cab now" Aunt mayomi said as all of us carried our lauggage and carried it to the waiting area

Normal POV

All of them already arrived their apartment then kaoru headed to her respected chose room and started to fix her thing while Misao accompanied her.

"ummm….K-kaoru, would you mind telling you what happen to Kenshin after you left to Yokohama?"

"Misao, you don't have to tell me what happened to him because we're over. He cheated on me by kissing passionately another woman in front of me. If he loved me he will fight for me, Misao" Kaoru said while putting her clothes inside the wooden cabinet.

"Kaoru this is not about Kenshin and the woman its about him and you, so please listen" Misao said with a high tone of voice.

"okay then this better be good" kaoru said as she looked directly to Misao

"Kaoru you did you remember the time when he kissed another woman then you shouted at him in front of dozens of people?"

Kaoru nodded

-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Flashback Mode**-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kaoru's POV

It was lunch time and I was walking towards the hallway to meet my hot, smart,kind and sweetest boyfriend to have lunch together then I realize there is a dozen of people forming a big circle in the end of the hallway

I walk towards the crowd to see what's happening but as I saw it, it was Kenshin kissing another woman?! I felt I so shock then tears been running down my face. As I cry Misao saw me and comforted me then she shouted as loud she can to move the people away and go to Kenshin's direction.

"CAN YOU GUYS MOVE FUCKING AWAY ?!" Misao shouted as I feel weak and still cry on her shoulders

The whispers the whistles and the kiss stop and looked at our direction. I saw Kenshin looking at me wide eyes then she release the girl then I ran as fast as I could so that he cannot reach me.

"Kaoru, wait. I have my reasons" Kenshin shouted then I stopped

I looked around to face him and people catched us and also Misao. I heard murmurs and whispers around me and I also saw the girl that kenshin's been kissing awhile ago

"Are you happy now, Kenshin?! Are you happy because you got what you want? Well lucky you, you did. I didn't want to kiss you because I'm afraid that something will happen between us. But you did it, you did it to that stupid slut that already had sex for how many years and already has a kid?!" I shouted and pointed at the girl as tears running down my face.

" How dare you!" as the girl went to my direction and slapped me but I held her hand and I'm the one who slapped her.

"Tomoe, this is it. You already got everything from me. When you heard the news that I'm inlove with Sano, you got sex with him then aborted the child. Who's next? It's Kenshin right? Are You going to have sex with him too, huh?" I shouted at her then tears went running down her face.

"Both of you stop it." Kenshin said as he pulled us apart

"Kenshin I've had enough. It's over. Our relationship, everything between us its over" I said and I ran as fast I could as MIsao followed me to our classroom to get my bag and leave the school campus.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Flashback Mode Ends**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kenshin almost commit suiscide, thanks to Sano he caught him holding a blade that is directly at his neck" Misao said

"WHAT?!" Kaoru said and shocked.

"You know after you broke up with him everything went upside down. He's grades became lower, He became a dumbass, and also he's a loner. The only friends that was left with him is me, Sano and Soujiro. And one time I saw him crying and mumbling something then I listened closer to him and he said "Kaoru everything is just a misunderstanding, don't leave me, I love you so much. I'll always wait for you" Everything hates him because of his attitude. He plays with other people. You know kao-chan, you have to listen to him and understand him. Give him another chance to be with you." Misao said as she touched kaoru's shoulder.

"I don't know, Misao. After that kiss it already change my world. It really hurts" Kaoru said as tears went running down her cheeks.

"Just think about it, okay?" Misao said as she left the room and join Soujiro and Aunt Mayomi chat.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Narration Mode**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hours became days, days became months and school year will start in no time. All of them are getting ready for school tomorrow and Kaoru is still thinking about her relationship with Kenshin. It is really hard for her to move on because she really loved Kenshin from the bottom of her .

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***Narration Mode Ends**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kaoru and Misao are already walking to their school. Their school is just near their apartment that's why they can walk everyday to school. Both of them are already in front of the school gates.

"This school really change since freshmens' kaoru said as she stared at the whole building.

"Yeah it really does" Misao said as she pull kaoru inside the campus

Kaoru and Misao are already inside the campus then they realized that there is a lot of people in a corner of the school all of them are fighting.

Kaoru went near the crowd then she was smack on the shoulders accidentally

"Ouch! Kenshin? Kaoru said and she was shocked

"K-Kaoru?"

Author : second chapter sorry for wrong spelling and grammar pls review


	3. Explainations

Previously in Being with a guy like you: "Ouch!"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru gasp and her eyes widen.

"K-Kaoru?"

Kaoru's POV

I was really shocked when I saw Kenshin. He's hair was short but is still red, he's eyes were amber filled with sorrows and death not like last time when he's eyes were violet and filled with happiness and purity. He's face was also pale .He's wearing a black plain shirt and black jeans with a pair of black rubber shoes. ….

I wanted to hug him and apologize but instead I cried. Tears was streaming down my face. I can't help it. It really hurts seeing him like this. Misao was trying to calm me down but I didn't. Everyone was silent and stared at us then I started to cough really hard…. I can't breath, my lungs was aching. I fell into my feet then Misao ran over to help me even Kenshin and the other students. I can't breathe. Asthma was attacking me.

"Kaoru! Are you okay" Misao and Kenshin said in unison.

Tears pressed at the back of my eyes as I shook my head, my small form shivering with the effort to draw breath. Someone had come for me. "Asth…ma…" I sounded out, remembering what my Aunt had called I attacks before. Amber eyes widened with realization and I was shifted suddenly into his arms within the swoop. I couldn't keep my eyes open to see.

"M-misao get my in-inhaler. N-now" I said gasping for air while Kenshin held me into his arms. My eyes closed

Misao nodded and left while Kenshin carried me to follow Misao and was followed by the other nosy students.

"Kaoru, Its not here" Misao said jumping up and down. She panicked.

"Oh no.."

Kenshin said as he ran down the stairway carrying me. I can't breathe…. O Lord help me.

Kenshin bought me to the school's clinic followed by Misao and the other nosy students. Well I guess some crazy teachers also.

"What's wrong? OmG… place her on the bed, quickly!" The nurse exclaimed as she ran to her drawer to get the inhaler. She places the inhaler on me as I started to breathe but still unconscious.

Normal POV

"She's going to be okay but she'll stay here to get some rest" the nurse said as everyone sigh in relief.

Kenshin walked over to the bed where Kaoru was sleeping. He sat on the chair near the bed and held her hands. He stared at her, tears streaming down his face. His soul, lost in the darkness. His heart, cold as ice. He just stared at her; his feelings were mix with sadness, sorrows and of course….LOVE.

He never felt like this before since the time they were together. He never loved another woman but her. He's there. Waiting for her. But when the time she left him, his heart frozen, his attitude changed, and also his whole life changed into evil darkness that also ate his soul. Every single day of his life was miserable. His most badass you will ever meet. They said that if you mess with him, you'll regret the time you first met him. Some said that you could get killed. But now he's there, overcoming his soft side. Caring for the only one he loves. He felt so ashamed of himself. He's ashamed of being the one Kaoru hates. He hates himself. And now maybe Kaoru hates him more.

He let go of her hand and stood up wiping his dry tears. He looked at her one more time and kissed her forehead and left with Misao. He steps outside the clinic and crowd waiting for them. Whispers and murmurs were heard all around.

"Get away from me! Go to hell you bastards! Out of the way!" Kenshin screamed, leaving scared and terrified students running back to their classrooms since the bell already rang 20 minutes ago.

"It's all my fault all of this happened" Kenshin said, punching the cemented walls.

"Don't blame yourself Himura. And this always happens to Kaoru every time she feels pressure. The minimum times she's attacked was 3 times a month. Sometimes 5 times a month. She always stress herself. Aunt Mayumi always gives me updates about her every month. She told me that her asthma started when…. Uhh w-when" Misao said, nervous of what she will say. _I can't tell him. Maybe he'll blame himself more and commit suicide…. Well maybe not its only asthma ya know. _She taught to herself.

"When what?" He said, narrowing his eyes. Misao gulped and began to speak.

"W-when she saw you with T-Tomoe. That night she's been crying non-stop. No one calmed her. No one can. She cried all night. She never slept. She cried until 9:00 in the morning. All her crying stopped when she ran out of air and cannot breathe any longer. We bought her to the hospital and the doctor said her asthma grew worst than before. Aunt Mayumi never knew about her disease even Kaoru didn't knew about only her late parents knew it. She really loves you Kenshin.I know it. She loves you so much. She doesn't want to talk to you because she knows than you and Tomoe are having a relationship. She doesn't want to create a mess. She also said that it really hurts to see you right now. Kenshin, as a true friend of yours, I want you to change and take back Kaoru. Forget the past. Just promise me you'll take care of her and never hurt her again. I can't stand seeing her like this." Misao explained while giving him a sad smile.

Kenshin faced his foot, letting one tear fall from his face. But the thing that surprised Misao was seeing him… SMILE.

"I can't believe I did this to her. But do you thin she really still loves me? Even if I changed?"

She nodded and smiled. ' AWWW.. Kenshin's cute when he's using his soft side. But at least I think I knocked some sense into him.' She thought.

" Well, ermm Kenshin? Can we go to class now. We're really damn late and I think Ms. Yamanaka will scare me to death again like last year." Misao asked.

"Oh uh sure, let's go " He said as they began to walk to their respective classrooms…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Flash-forward- Lunch Break-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kaoru's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I covered my eyes to avoid the bright light hitting my face. My head hurts like hell. It really does. I looked around to see the nurse treating a patient that caught in a fight. I also hear noise coming from outside. I think its already lunch break aurgggghhh… I missed class in first day of school. Anyway I sat up holding my head to avoid the head ache but of course it still really hurts like hell. The nurse noticed me and smiled.

"Oh your already awake would you like some warm water? I could buy lunch for you if you still feel bad." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. She walk towards the kitchen to get me warm water as I laid and closed my eyes then the door opened. I opened my eyes to see who it is.

My eyes widen. I saw Kenshin and Misao entering the clinic. I took a deep breath and placed a fake smile on my lips as they approach me.

"Hey Kao-chan, how are feeling? Do you breathe well? Is something hurt?" Misao said. I giggled and answered.

"to answer your question, I'm feeling well and yes I do breathe well and yes my head hurts like hell. Ohhh It rhymed."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh and ummmm. Kenshin's here. He wants to ummm talk to you."

I glanced at him. He really looked so scary but still cute. I sighed and nodded.

Misao smiled and stood up to let Kenshin sit in the stool next to the bed.

" So, I'll leave you two lovebirds here and I'll go and have lunch with Aoshi-sama, okay?"

I blushed and glared at her as she left the clinic.

" Kaoru I-"

"Thanks"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for taking me here. If it wasn't for you maybe I'll be dead right now"

"It's okay. I'm glad"

"Kenshin?"

"Hn"

"Why did you change?"

"You wanna thank about it?"

I nodded

" Its because of depression."

I raised an eyebrow " Depression? "

He nodded

"Kaoru It was because you-" I cut him off " Oh yeah how are you and Tomoe?"

"What?"

"Yeah yours and Tomoe's relationship" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't really dated" He answered.

" Wait, What? I thought you and her were dating after that in..ci..dent. " My voice faded as I realized what I just said. I closed my eyes, Praying nothing really hit both of us."

He gave me a sad smile and shook his head. " I know she have feelings for me and I kinda like her a little bit but I can't because-"

"Because what?" I asked as I opened my eyes slowly to look at him.

"Because I'm not over with you yet. I still h-have feelings for you. Until now. I still lo-"

I placed my finger on his lip to shut him up. I smiled at him. A tear slept down from my face. I removed the blanket from my lap and leaned over to him. I hugged him very tight, crying on his chest. He looked very surprised with my actions but he just hugged me back. I smiled, cherishing this moment being with him. In his arms. It's been 2 years since we did this and that's why I cherish it.

I pulled back, wiping dry tears out of my face. I took a sip of tea that the nurse gave me a while a go and smiled.

" I'm sorry I wet your shirt. Wait a minute, Is that the shirt I gave you back then when we are freshmen? I also have that too. The next time I will give you a T- shirt. I'll make it a bright color. You look like you're a emo or something."

He nodded and smiled at me. His eyes were….were… back to the original color, his violet orbs was looking at me. I smiled. Am I the only one who bring him back to normal? Well yes, I guess I'm the only one. It's my fault why he's acting like a badass in the first place. But still I'm glad.

" You know Kenshin, I really missed you so much that I can't even bear to sleep at night thinking of you."

I said, blushing. He's really cute you know.

" I missed you too. Well, can you give our relationship another chance and just forgive and forget the thing that happened in the past?" He asked me. I stared at him for a long time before I answered.

" I already forgiven you but I don't know if I can still love you Kenshin. Our relationship won't work anymore. We will just have to stay friends for our own good. I'm really sorry."

He stared at me, giving me a sad smile and nodded." I understand Kaoru but don't forget I'll always wait for you no matter what will happen." I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheeks. I pulled back and got out of the bed but he stopped me.

" wait a minute, where do think you're going? You should stay here and rest young lady. You don't feel well yet. Now, go back to sleep."

I sighed. "Kenshin I'm not a little girl anymore and I can handle myself. It's just an asthma attack and my head hurts a little but I can handle it. Now let go of me so that I could get ready for afternoon class. I already missed the morning periods and it's first day of school. Who wants to miss that day?"

"Kaoru Kamiya you have to rest. Now go back to bed this instant" He ordered me. I shook my head. "NO!"

"Kaoru…" He said in a warning tone, shooting me daggers that really freaks me out. I sighed in defeat.

" OK mom you win. Now go to class the bell already rang. You'll be late."

"Good, now take a good rest, bye" He said as he kissed my forehead and left.

I sighed

'This is going to be a long school year with lots of drama'

A/N: Okay that's it. I hope you liked it. My writings grew better, I think. Well, just PM me if there's negative problems about this story and sorry for not updating that sooner. Please Review!


End file.
